Ambassador Inigo Lopez de Mendoza
Inigo Lopez de Mendoza was the Spanish Ambassador to England for Emperor Charles V during Season One of The Tudors. He is played by actor Denlan Conlon. Mendoza helps form the treaty between his master and King Henry along with his deputy (and eventual successor) Eustace Chapuys, but his efforts eventually fail due to Charles breaking the pact and Henry's attempts to annul his marriage to Queen Catherine of Aragon, the Emperor's aunt. The Ambassador, a fellow Spaniard, quickly becomes a close confidant and friend of the Queen until he is recalled by Charles, handing over his diplomatic duties to Chapuys. Season One Mendoza first arrives in England during episode 1.03 with Chapuys, where they are welcomed by Sir Thomas More, a fellow devout Catholic. Mendoza mentions his suspicion towards Cardinal Wolsey, the King's first minister; More reassures him that Wolsey advocates French interests only if they coincide with England's. However, Catherine of Aragon- with whom Mendoza and Chapuys exchange an equally warm greeting- warns Mendoza to beware the Cardinal. Mendoza is surprised by Henry's open willingness to befriend the Emperor and pleased by his offer to invite Charles to visit England. He and Chapuys unknowingly observe the masquerade where Henry first becomes attracted to Anne Boleyn. However, Mendoza is summoned to court by a furious Henry in 1.05, to answer for his master's actions; Charles released his captive and rival, King Francis I, without consulting Henry, and negotiated a separate peace. Mendoza insists that Charles would not betray Henry, but admits Charles was offended that Henry didn't provide as much gold as was supposedly agreed; Henry furiously orders him to leave. As he does, Mendoza makes a casual offer to Thomas Boleyn- now Lord of Rochford- to become the Emperor's 'friend in the English court' for a pension. In subsequent episodes, with England now allied with France and preparing for war with the Emperor, Mendoza mainly communicates with Queen Catherine. She reveals that Henry is attempting to annul his marriage to her and that she asks the Emperor- the head of her family- to intervene on her behalf, as he currently holds the Pope prisoner after sacking Rome. Catherine, however, is unable to communicate with Charles as Wolsey reads her letters and has spies among her ladies; Mendoza loyally promises he will get Catherine a message to her nephew. When the Papal legate Cardinal Compeggio comes to London to decide on the annulment, Mendoza explains to him that the alliance driving for the annulment- Thomas Boleyn and the Dukes of Norfolk and Suffolk- are bitter enemies of Wolsey and allies of Anne Boleyn, but the Cardinal must not be underestimated. Ultimately, in episode 1.09 Mendoza is recalled to Spain by Charles, having received a promotion. He pays his final farewells to Catherine, promising to continue to support her cause and assuring her that Eustace Chapuys will prove just as capable in his duties. Season Three Mendoza makes a brief appearance in an episode of Season Three when he meets with Reginald Pole in the Netherlands. Pole explains the Pope intends to officially excommunicate Henry and advocates that the Catholic empires of Europe (Spain and France) invade England and overthrow Henry. Mendoza wonders who would then take charge, and Pole explains that, as a Plantagenet, he would assume the throne. Mendoza looks indecisive, knowing his master Charles would prefer to make amends with Henry and restore his cousin Mary Tudor after Catherine's death rather than take England by force. Category:Characters Category:Ambassadors Category:Catholics Category:Foreigners